


Teacher

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Spike learned from Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

“Tsk, tsk, lad.” Angelus shook his head as William let the girl’s body drop to the ground. “You’ve got no finesse.”

 

“I was hungry. I ate.” The fledgling wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Don’t see what finesse has to do with it. My, aren’t we dainty.”

 

Angelus wrapped his fingers around the young vampire’s throat. “Dainty, I’m not. But there’s pleasure to be had beyond the drinking, William.” He squeezed, then let go, watching the boy fall to the ground.

 

“I told you. It’s Spike.” He looked up at his grandsire, eyes blazing. “And what do you mean?”

 

“I mean, boyo, that there’s infinite pleasures in the fair sex. We can seduce, and we can take. And not just their blood.” He pointed down the alleyway, to the street beyond. “There’s a pair of lovelies. I’ll show you.”

 

“And if I’m not interested?”

 

“Oh, my. Did I offend your delicate Victorian sensibilities?” He grabbed Spike by his long hair, using it to pull him to his feet and twisted it in his fingers, watching him squirm with pain. “After that trick with the railway spikes, I figured you’d be game for anything. That was a fine bit of torture, that.”

 

“Let go.” Spike tried to pull away, but the older vampire was taller and stronger. “They had it coming. Now let me go.”

 

Angelus dropped his hands and smiled. “They all have it coming, don’t they? All those pretty young things that never gave you the time of day when you were alive? You can make them pay. Hurt them. Deflower and devour them.” He chucked Spike under the chin. “It’s amusing. You’ll see.”

 

“I said I’m not interested. Dru...”

 

“Oh, Dru.” He shook his head dismissively. “Drusilla has you whipped, boy. Do you think she gives two figs for your fidelity? Besides, I’m not telling you to establish meaningful relationships. I’m telling you to take what you can and enjoy it. Make them suffer.”

 

“I love Dru.”

 

“Love?” Angelus laughed long and hard. When he saw the look on Spike’s face, he stopped. “You’re serious, lad. You think our kind can love. How very, very pathetic. You won’t last a year.” He patted Spike on the shoulder. “She can’t love you. Let go of your humanity. It’ll only weigh you down.”

 

“Leave me be. I’ve fed, and I’m going back to the lair.”

 

“You fool.” He grabbed Spike’s arm and spun him around. “Come with me. Enjoy the power. Enjoy the pain.” He pulled him closer. “Let me teach you. Do you know how much blood you can drink from a girl before she’ll die?”

 

“I’m a vampire. Why would I care if they die?”

 

Angelus ignored the question. “The trick is to know how to drink just enough, to know how to damage them just enough, to know that they’ll still cry.” He leered. “Cause it’s not worth it unless they cry.”

 

Spike pulled away. “I said I’m going back. Do what you like.”

 

“Mark my words,” Angelus called after him, pointing at his retreating form. “You’ll come around. You’ll see. You’ll remember my lesson.” He turned back towards the street, walking up to a young woman standing alone. “Pardon my impertinence, miss, but it’s a dark, dangerous night. You never know what beastie may be lurking. May I do you the service of walking you home?”


End file.
